DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The Biostatistics Core is part of the Biostatistics Support Group (BSG) which has provided research support to the University of Minnesota Blood and Marrow Transplantation Program (BMT) since its inception in the late seventies and core support to the Stem Cell Program Project since 1995. Statisticians provide expertise in the planning and analysis of clinical and laboratory studies. They also supervise a technical staff in the design, maintenance, and data collection of the BMT research database. This comprehensive database contains clinical data on each of the more than 3,000 patients who have received transplants at the University of Minnesota over the past 30 years. The support provided by the Biostatistics Core will continue along the same lines as for the current grant. The services are divided into the following connected Objectives: Objective 1. Statistical Planning and Analysis. To provide statistical expertise in the planning and analysis of clinical trials (projects 2, 3, 4, 5) statistical consultation to researchers carrying out laboratory studies (Projects 1-5, Core D). To provide access to the BMT database for retrieval of suitable clinical data for planning of new studies and to serve as historical controls. Objective 2. Data Collection, Entry, and Quality Assurance. To collect, enter, and quality assure pre- and post-transplant data on donors and patients enrolled in clinical trials of the Program Project. Objective 3. Database Design and Management. To design, maintain, protect the integrity, and update the comprehensive BMT database to accommodate the needs of the Stem Cell Program Project. Maintain and update the reporting and data retrieval system. Objective 4. Maintenance of the Computer Network. To maintain and update the computer network for data entry, connection to the database and connections to the hospital information systems to accommodate the needs of the Program Project.